The cursed wings
by BlueFire Jin14
Summary: the name is Akira Tsubasa best and childhood friend of Yusuke Uramesh and Keiko Yukimura, my life was normal or for me it was normal, until the death of my best friend that is when my life turned upside down. (follows the Anime)
1. Surprised To Be Dead

**Jin-chan: **Hi everyone this is my first story on FanFiction, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** i don't own yu yu hakusho or any of its characters except my OC Akira

**Jin-chan: **so lets begin with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Surprised To Be Dead"**

Shock, regret, emptiness, anger and powerlessness these are the emotion that i feel right now when i saw my best friend die in front of me and now i am in front of his picture crying my eyes out, around all the mourning people but i still can't believe it i can't believe that he is gone...forever , it was just this morning when we were talking and laughing with each other and ditching class because he never liked Mr. Iwamoto and because all the lessons were easy for me.

* * *

**(few hours ago at Sarayashiki Jr. High's roof top)**

I was just on the roof trying to take a nap when suddenly i felt someone trying to sneak up on me. "Yusuke you know very well that you can't sneak up on me, it's useless and is that a marker that i see you holding?" he gives me a sheepish grin and hides his hands behind his back "What are you talking about?"

I sighed "Anyway why are you here? shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, yeah right back at you." he grumbles and then sits beside me.

'In..3...2...1' the roof door opens and from it comes Keiko Yukimura one of the school smarts students and my and yusuke's childhood friend.

"Hey, nice skirt." said Yusuke to Keiko 'here we go again' i sighed.

"All the girls have to wear these-" said Keiko , then Yusuke got something from his pocket and threw it in the air to eat but Keiko was faster and took it before it reaches his mouth. "just like all the boys have to wear blue jumpsuits which i noticed you're not!"

"Give me a break Keiko, i look better in green." Yusuke said not look at her in the eye.

"Maybe i could be more tolerant Yusuke if i see you in school more than once every ten days!" 'well, i can't blame her for scolding him, he rarely comes to school.' i looked at Yusuke and sweat drop 'and here he yawns like the lazy-ass he is...' i sighed again.

"You give our class a horrible attendance- " i zone the two out and starts to sleep again when "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SLEEPING AKIRA!" 'oops busted'

I opened my eyes and grinned "Hi Keiko."

"How many times did i tell you that you can't ditch classes-" 'million and one' of course i didn't say that out loud or else i would get myself killed."-you're a girl and the student council president too!" that is right everyone i am Akira Tsubasa the student council president of Sarayashiki Jr. High and best and childhood friend of Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura , who ditchs class and hangs out with the school most delinquent student.

"You two always get me in trouble, you hear me?"

"Hehe...you know we never mean to get you in trouble." i laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head, that is when i saw Yusuke sneaking behind Keiko.'Oh-oh'

"Nice uniform." chuckled Yusuke while holding up Keiko's skirt. 'he is so died now'

_**SLAP!**_

'Wow this time the slap made a home run' i thought not feeling so sorry for him.'but he deserved it'

"YUSUKE YOU PERV!"

I watched with interest while Yusuke tried to regain his balance 'he looks like a drunken man who tries to dance, this will be a great blackmail materiel' i chuckled.

"DUMB BOY HASN'T GROWN UP A BET SINCE HE WAS FOUR YEARS OLD!" she then stormed out of the roof angrily.

"Bye Keiko."I looked at Yusuk with a smirk "you know that this is not a way to treat your girlfriend."

When he heard 'girlfriend' his face became red "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" 'hehe, he is so easy to tease'

"Yeah,yeah whatever you say." i stuck out my tongue at him "well then if you excuse me i have to return to my dreamland" i lied down and snoozed off

"I am out of here anyway."

'At last the peace that i deserve-' or that what i thought until **"miss Tsubasa come to my office immediately."** 'Argh' "why can't i ever sleep in peace in this school?!"

* * *

"Yes Mr. Takenaka did you need something?" i said trying to sound as polite and calm as possible since i was interrupted from my nap for the third time today and i am ready to murder the cause of all of this.

"I want you to get Urameshi back to school since you're the only one who could convince him to come back." said with a sigh 'I KNEW IT!'

"Don't worry about it Mr. Takenaka." i then bowed to him and took my leave. 'YUSUKE URAMESHI YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!'

"Goddammit where the hell is he?! i have looked everywhere" normally i can control my temper but not being able to sleep last night or take any naps at school is taking it's effect on me. while i was thinking about where Yusuke could be, i didn't see the boy who was walking in front of me.

_**THUMP!**_

"Ouch..." 'know my butt hurts, great what i needed...'

"Hey look where you're goin-oh Aki?"

'I know that voice' i lookd up to see the orange haired boy. "Kuwabara?" 'wait a minuet if Kuwabara here then he might have seen Yusuke' i pulled myself up and asked.

"Hey Kuwabara have you seen Yusuke today?"

"Well yes..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Really? where did he go?" i smiled brightly 'at last a lead'

"That way." he pointed to the way that Yusuke took.

"Thanks Kuwabara i owe you one!" i said while running the way he pointed at.

* * *

After while of running i found the person i was looking for, the cause of all of my troubles but what i saw was not expected, there near the road was a kid no older than six playing with a ball but he kicked it to hard that it was thrown in the direction of the road and he followed it as a car was speeding toward him, that is when everything started to go on a slow motion i even couldn't breath, before the car could reach the kid a green figure pushed him away and took the full hit from the car, that green figure was none other than my best friend Yusuke Urameshi.

'No...this can't be...' i couldn't believe what i saw, i started running pushing myself through the crowed until i reached him, that's when i dropped to my knees.

"Yu...Y-Yusuke?" he was lying motionless on the road not even breathing. then it sink in he was dead.

* * *

**Jin-chan:** please everyone give me your opinions on the story, please review! :)


	2. The promised words

**Jin-chan:** Hi everyone i am back again with more chapters! hope you like this one, and many thanks for **KandaxYokoxGrell** who was the first review! :) (she makes great stories so visit her profile and read them!) and many thanks to all of you who read my story, i am really happy! :D

**Disclaimer:** i don't own yu yu hakusho or any of its characters except my OC Akira.

**Jin-chan:** so lets continue the story!

* * *

_**recap:** "Yu...Y-Yusuke?" he was lying motionless on the road not even breathing. then it sink in he was dead._

* * *

**Chapter 2:"The promised words"**

**Akira's POV**

It was just yesterday when Yusuke died and i wasn't feeling any better since then so i decided to skip school today, and i had more important things to do, like figuring out the meaning of that dream i had yesterday it was so strange to tell the truth because i dreamed of Yusuke telling me to not let his body be cremated and keep it twenty feet away from any oven and he even told me that he is coming back and not to worry, for anyone else they will be like 'WTF?!' and discard it as just a dream but for me it was different, i was like 'if you don't come back like you say then i am going to drag you from the after life and murder you, you hear?!' nuts right? but i don't care cause i believe Yusuke and if he says that he is coming back then he will come back, i just need to wait and believe; so after yesterday dream adventure and my yelling and beating the crap out of Yusuke (even so i am a girl i am more better in fighting than Yusuke, but i intend to hold back most of the time so people say that i am as good as Yusuke in fighting) in my dream because of his idiocy for not taking more care of himself and ending in him being dead, i went to Yusuke's house to check up on Atsuko just to find her talking with Keiko about dreaming of Yusuke beating up some ogres.

"Well, if it is the Yusuke i know then it won't be strange of him to become their leader." i said, bringing there attention to me.

"Aki you came too" said Atsuko smiling at me, she looked so pale and tired.

"Yeah i wanted to check up on you but it looks like i am not the only one." i said smiling at Keiko.

"Yeah." Keiko said smiling at me too.

* * *

After talking with them for a little while, i said my good byes to Keiko and Atsuko, then when i was out i looked at my watch to find it was so i decided to take a little walk around the town but not a second later my stomach growled.

"Well then the walk have to wait, i have a stomach to fill"

About 20 minutes later i was in front of a restaurant that i knew very will.

"Hi Mr. and !" i said, then a look of confusion crossed my face"why do you look so angry?"

"Hi aki, it just that there was some crazy orange haired boy who came and demanded to talk to Keiko but when we refused he asked if we know your whereabouts! but what makes me so angry that he said that he was Yusuke! just how low he is to harass my daughter and her best friend and pretend to be her died friend!"said angrily.

My eyes widen at what he said 'orange haired boy? the only one that i know that has the same looks is Kuwabara but what does he want of Keiko and me?...wait a second what if Yusuke was really a ghost and somehow possessed him! after all Kuwabara has this Tickle feeling of his when he sense ghosts since we were in kindergarten...that is so illogical' but since when was my life ever logical?

"Do you by any chance know what way he went to?" i said 'if he is really is Yusuke then i have to fined him'

"I think that way, he couldn't have gone far it only been five minutes but anyway why-...where did she go?"

* * *

"he couldn't have gone far he said but i have been searching for nearly a freaking hour without any clues!" i grumbled "where in the hell did that trouble magnet go to?"

I was asking a little kid if he so an orange haired doofus when i suddenly caught sight of the orange head so i started running at him.

"Kuwabara!" i smile cheerfully at him.

"Hey Aki-" before he could even finish greeting me i give him one of my famous punches in the stomach and he was knocked out instantly.

"He is totally if he was really Yusuke then he would have been only in pain from how much i punch him." i frowned

"that means i was to late and now i have to put him in the hospital too" i sigh.

* * *

"What a day..." i said while staring at the ceiling of my room."Yusuke...why did you leave us?" a drop of water slide down my cheek.

I blinked then stand up from the bed "i can't cry!" i said wiping my tears "i need to be strong for Atsuko and keiko! and besides he said that he is coming back!" i started thinking of positive thing when the front door bell ranged.

"I am coming!" i said walking toward the door, when i opened it i found none other than a panting Keiko.

"Keiko?" i rose my eyebrow "are you alright?"

"-uke" she said while she was panting.

"Hmm? what did you say?"

"Yusuke..." she repeated.

"Yusuke? what about Yusuke?" now i am pretty much counfused."Keiko take a deep breath"

She did what i told her but after that she started crying 'oh crap! i am as good as yusuke when dealing with crying girls'

"W-Wait don't cry! till me what happened..."

"Yusuke he's...he's ALIVE!" she then hugged me tightly but i just froze from the shock and tears started dripping from my eyes 'he kept his word, he's alive...'

* * *

**Jin-chan:** i am sorry if this chapter sucks...BUT i have to make thing straight!

**1)** Even so Akira is powerful than Yusuke now doesn't mean that she will always be, she is only powerful then him because of her training since she was little and that would be reveled in due time along with her past but don't worry Yusuke still is the most powerful! well, he will be when he train under Genkai ...Till then Aki is more Powerful! :)

**2) **This is not a Yusuke X oc! if i am going to pair someone with Aki then that someone might be Hiei! oh and thanks for everyone who read this story and please tell me your opinions! :)


End file.
